Safaree
Safaree is a main cast member on Love & Hip Hop: New York since season nine. He appears as a main cast member on season four of Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood, and as as a supporting cast member on season three of Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood and season eight of Love & Hip Hop: New York. Before Love & Hip Hop Safaree Samuels is a Jamaican-American rapper and record producer, originally from Brooklyn, New York. He came into the public eye through his relationship with rapper Nicki Minaj, whom he dated from 2004 until 2014. ''Love & Hip Hop'' franchise (2016–present) Safaree first appears as a guest star in three episodes of the spin-off show K. Michelle: My Life, where he enjoys a flirtation with K. Michelle. Safaree joins the supporting cast of Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood in season three, which chronicles his struggles to reinvent himself and launch his own music career after a very public break up. He begins dating Nikki, however their romance fizzles out when he discovers she has been seeing another woman behind his back. The season also features his business ventures, including the launch of his coconut oil line. He is promoted to main cast in season four, where he gets more involved in the antics of his friends Ray J and A1, calling themselves the "three amigos". During the season, he helps kickstart Chanel West Coast's music career. During the season's reunion special, Safaree announced that he was leaving the show to join the cast of Love & Hip Hop: New York. He would appear as a supporting cast member in season eight, which chronicles his return to New York to be closer to his family. He briefly dates DreamDoll, before developing a close, flirtatious friendship with Juju. At the reunion, it is revealed in a deleted scene that he hooked up with Mariahlynn. Safaree returns to Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood as a guest star in season five, after being accused of having an affair with his friend A1's wife Lyrica, igniting a feud between the two men. Safaree is promoted to main cast of Love & Hip Hop: New York in season nine, which chronicles his recent career struggles, including being robbed at gunpoint, having his nude photos leak and being booed off the stage during a performance at Dyckman Park. Later in the season, he begins dating Erica Mena, which causes tensions between him, Joe Budden and her exes Rich Dollaz and Cyn Santana. On December 24, 2018, Safaree became engaged to fellow Love & Hip Hop cast member, Erica Mena after a month of dating and on September 12, 2019, it was confirmed that Safaree and Erica were expecting their first child together. On October 7, 2019, Erica & Safaree got married weeks after they announced their pregnancy at Legacy Castle in New Jersey. That same year, Safaree rejoined the cast of Love & Hip Hop: New York for its tenth anniversary season, which chronicles his and Erica's wedding, as well as the birth of their daughter. On February 2, 2020, Erica gave birth to their daughter. Safaree also appears as a supporting cast member on season two of Leave It to Stevie, as a guest star in Remy & Papoose: Meet the Mackies and in the specials Dirty Little Secrets, The Love Edition, Love & Hip Hop Awards: Most Certified and 40 Greatest Love & Hip Hop Moments: The Reboot. Gallery Opening credits Safaree intro 4 gif.gif|Safaree in the opening credits of LHHH season 4. safaree_intro_LHHNY_s9_2.gif|Safaree in the opening credits of LHHNY season 9. Erica-safaree-intro-s10.gif|Safaree & Erica in the opening credits of LHHNY season 10. Green screen looks Safaree_s3.jpg|Safaree's green screen look in LHHH season 3. Safaree_s4.jpg|Safaree's green screen look in LHHH season 4. Safaree_ny_s8.jpg|Safaree's green screen look in LHHNY season 8. Safaree_lits_s2.png|Safaree's green screen look in Leave It to Stevie season 2. safaree-s9-lhhny.JPG|Safaree's green screen look on LHHNY season 9. safaree-lhhny-s10.JPG|Safaree's green screen look in LHHNY season 10. Appearances Safaree has 66 appearances so far. Trivia * On July 24, 2017, Safaree Samuels announced that he would be starring in his own spin-off Wild Safaree, however the show never made it to air. * During filming of Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood season four, Samuels dated model Star Divine. They reportedly filmed scenes for the show together, including a violent altercation where Divine beat Samuels over the head with a pole. The storyline never made it to air. * Safaree also appears on the VH1 reality competition show Scared Famous with fellow Love & Hip Hop franchise cast members Nikki Mudarris, Erica Mena and Yung Joc. He and Erica lasted until the show's finale, where they tied at third place. Category:Cast Category:K. Michelle: My Life Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York Category:K. Michelle: My Life (Season 2) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 3) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 4) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 8) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 5) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 9) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 10)